1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods that are used to diagnose craniofacial deformities and predict outcomes to various treatments for those deformities. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer imaging and modeling systems that are used to create and manipulate craniofacial images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The craniofacial characteristics of each person are unique, thereby defining a person's appearance. However, due to genetics, some people are born with undesired craniofacial features or craniofacial deformities. Furthermore, in this dangerous world, many people incur injuries to there craniofacial features that must be treated.
The task of treating craniofacial trauma, correcting craniofacial deformities and altering undesired craniofacial features typically fall into the practice of orthodontists, oral surgeons and plastic surgeons, depending upon the type of corrective measures required.
When a surgeon or orthodontist alters the craniofacial features of a patient, the appearance of the patient may change. Both physicians and patients are very weary of this change. Often, the change to the craniofacial features can be anticipated. For example, when a patient has a few crooked teeth straightened, the physician and patient alike can easily visualize the patient's appearance. However, other procedures are not so easily visualized. If a patient is having jaw surgery, a rhinoplasty or other such procedure, both the physician and the patient want to visualize the change prior to undergoing the operation. The physician needs to visualize the anatomical change for the purposes of diagnosis. The patient wants to visualize the change because it is his/her appearance that is to be altered.
The prior art is replete with systems that help physicians and patients predict the changes that will occur in a patient's anatomy and appearance as a result of craniofacial surgery. Many such systems are currently commercially available and are sold under trade names, such as Quick Ceph, Dentofacial Planner, Orthovision, Dolphin Imaging and the like.
However, the craniofacial features of a person are three-dimensional. Most all the commercially available systems for imaging craniofacial features only provide two-dimensional images. As such, these prior art systems only enable physicians and patients to view changes in the profile view. Such predictions are useful but are not sufficient to truly visualize a changes that may occur after a craniofacial procedure. Some systems have been developed that attempt to provide imaging in three dimensions. Such systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,739 to Lemchen, entitled Scanning Device Or Methodology To Produce An Image Incorporating Correlated Superficial Three Dimensional Surface And X-Ray Images And Measurements Of An Object; U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,588 to Marquardt, entitled Method And Apparatus For Analyzing Facial Configurations And Components; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,625 to Marquardt, also entitled Method And Apparatus For Analyzing Facial Configurations And Components. A problem with such prior art three-dimensional systems is their inability to accurately map external facial appearance with both the skeletal structure of the patient and the dental structure of the patient in a single image.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for creating three-dimensional models of a patient, that accurately includes external facial features, skeletal features and dental features, wherein that model can be virtually altered for diagnostic and treatment outcome purposes. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.